<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I missed you dearly by Kaarina_Riddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790303">I missed you dearly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle'>Kaarina_Riddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MMB2020, Marvellously Magical Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, crossover fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda flashes back to when Tony proposed just before their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I missed you dearly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a part of Marvellously Magical’s Bingo 2020. </p><p>Bingo Square Prompt: Wedding <br/>Pairing chosen: Andromeda Black Tonks/Tony Stark</p><p>This is a continuation of a previous story written for the collection! Hope you enjoy xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andromeda stood in front of the antique gold full length mirror and smiled as she thought back to how Tony had proposed to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had been dating for a few years and Andromeda had to sneak to meet him. She had been to the ball and knew that night that she couldn’t ignore how much she felt for Tony anymore. Especially after what had transpired from being with him that night. She hadn’t had her period in two months since the ball and she couldn’t ignore what that meant any longer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was pregnant. Now she wished it had happened further down the road and that they were married before she fell pregnant so she knew he wasn’t just marrying her because of the baby. But sometimes destiny had other plans. It was a fickle thing, destiny. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony had written to her and asked her to dinner, at first she was going to have to pull out and not go because of last minute exams but then finding out she was pregnant changed that. She had to tell him he was going to be a father. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her parents were putting more pressure on her to enter a betrothal contract with Rodolphus Lestrange and she just couldn’t face it. Her sister was more suited for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So here she was, dressed up to the nines in an emerald green cocktail dress and entering the restaurant that he had asked her to meet him at. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony being Tony was already there and stood as she approached him, “You look absolutely gorgeous, Dromeda,” he complimented. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Tony. You look quite handsome yourself.” She replied, laying a kiss on his cheek. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please sit,” he said, holding her chair out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she sat and prepared herself for the news she was going to spring on him she became more and more nervous and didn’t even notice when the whole restaurant became quiet until Tony cleared his throat to get her attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking over at where he was she noticed he was knelt on the ground beside her holding a ring out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So? Will you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry Tony! I was off in my own little world.” Andromeda gasped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I know you have a lot on your mind with your parents and school. But I was hoping that you would do the honour of marrying me and allowing me to love you for the rest of our days.” Tony said to a stunned Andromeda. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I will, Tony!” She said, tears springing to her eyes at how perfect he was. She allowed him to fit the ring onto her finger and pull her into a heated kiss before leaning back and smiling at him. Loud applause brought them back to reality and they smiled around as the restaurant joined in on celebrating with them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t wait until you finished at school, but I couldn’t wait another day to know you were mine forever.” Tony said, love shining through his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m perfectly happy with when you did it Tony. I love you so so much, sweet man.” Andromeda said, then she became nervous again. What would his reaction be to her news? He obviously loved her but did he want a family? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, automatically picking up on the change of mood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you know the night of the ball? Well.. we didn’t use protection Tony.” She blurted out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s okay. I’m safe and I know you are.” He replied. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. That’s not the concern. I’m pregnant Tony.” Andromeda stated, wringing her hands awaiting his reaction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re what?” Tony said dumbstruck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pregnant.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s wonderful!” He said jumping up from his chair and pulling her into an embrace. “You’ve just made me the happiest man alive twice in one night. I can’t wait to have a baby with you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andromeda smiled down at him. He really was her perfect man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back to herself, Andromeda smoothed down her princess gown and moved out into the hallway to meet Tony at the aisle. Only his friends and their daughter would be at the wedding as once her family had found out not only was she pregnant with a muggles child she was planning on marrying him they had disowned her. And in her Aunt Wlaburga’s truly dramatic way of acting she had been burned from the Black Family Tapestry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Andromeda could complain. She had found a new family with Tony, Nymphadora and his friends and family. It really was the perfect ending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony passed in a blur until she got to say I do and then Tony was pulling her into his arms and kissing her like this was the last kiss they would ever share. Every bit of love they shared was poured into that kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back Tony gazed into her eyes and said, “Hello Mrs Stark.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mr Stark, I missed you dearly yesterday.” Andromeda replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop myself from coming to you. Steve and Bruce had to hold me down at one point.” Tony said, laughter from behind them showed the happy couple his friends had heard him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Tony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Andromeda. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>